091716 - Interior Decorating
12:35 GA: "Your room?" Rita is following Heftka. "Okay! I'd LOVE to see it. Got any SWEET movie posters?" 12:39 CC: "Oh, nah, I should get some though! Mostly I have my knitting stuff and my skull buddies." They reach her room and she opens the door, letting Rita enter first. It's fairly bare right now, with a pile of bones from what might have once been a meowbeast in a basket in the corner, a couple of cleaned skulls on a shelf, and a number of books. Knitting paraphernalia is also scattered about at random. 12:41 GA: "Oh wow! You weren't kidding when you said you hadn't been here that long, b- Okay, I'm sorry, is that a pile of *bones*?" 12:42 GA: "Are you just now, two weeks PAST our first introduction, going to tell me you're some kind of animal torturer?" 12:42 CC: "Oh, yeah, I haven't put them together yet, I gotta get some wire and stuff. Um. Oh uh, yeah. I collect them. Uhhh. Yeah. What, no! No! I only get them from things that are already dead!" 12:42 GA: "Eesh." Rita pokes the skull. "Poor little guy. :(" 12:42 CC: She looks surprised at this accusation even though she has a pile of animal bones. Heftka. Seriously 12:43 CC: "Yeah, I feel like they'd like to be made into something pretty, you know? Instead of just crumbling away. I give them little sweaters sometimes!" 12:44 GA: "Aw, that's so adorable! And don't give me that look. What else is going to be my first thought when confronted with a skeleton? 'Gee, whoever lives here likes LIVING things?'" Rita grins. 12:44 GA: "You should make it into something cooler, like a dinosaur cat." 12:45 CC: "Haha, yeah, true! Sorry, sometimes I forget it's a little weird. I'm definitely going to, when I get more bones! This place has a lot of them, and fish bones are really weird and creepy, so it's great. I'm not sure how far out I'm allowed to go, though." 12:47 GA: "Mm. Yeah. If you went *too* far out, you might meet a necromancer in a cave who teaches you the magic to bring them back to life, and we can't have little skeleton creatures scurrying around scaring everyone!" 12:48 GA: "And getting their bone marrow all over the place." 12:48 GA: "Although, admittedly, having skeleton fish swimming around in an aquarium or something would be pretty punk rock." 12:48 CC: "The bone marrow's probably all dried up by now, haha! Most of the things out here are pretty old. And oh man, definitely." 12:49 CC: "Actually. I think I saw a troll skull out there once. But I'm not touching anything like that!" 12:50 GA: "Oh, no, definitely don't mess with troll or human bones. You'd probably get haunted or something, and then your 'skull buddies' would start talking to you, and we'd be in a horror movie." 12:50 GA: "Although, I could use the experience on my resume." 12:51 CC: "Hehehe. Yeah, I don't wanna deal with ghosts, I like my dead things dead." 12:52 GA: "Hmm." She squats down, and pokes the meowbeast skull again. "Did you name this one yet? I'm thinking he looks like a Rita Junior." 12:53 CC: "Nah, I couldn't think of anything, that's perfect! Or should I say... purrfect. Hehe." She crouches next to her, picking up the skull and testing the jaw. "Gotta wire this up. I'll get his body articulated and then he can be a cool spooky skeleton!" 12:55 GA: "Nice. Oooh, what you COULD do, is get someone to build a tiny robot, and then you can mount the, uh, bone skeleton, on the robo skeleton." 12:55 GA: "Cyborg undead cat." 12:56 CC: "Oh man. Oh man that would be so cool! Hey, we could shoot a movie about him, and you can act in it!" 12:56 CC: "I'd do costumes, but I only knit, I can't sew." 12:58 GA: "Oooh, yeah, that'd be so much fun. But who could build the robot?" 01:00 CC: "Oh, yeah, that's an issue. Maybe we'll have to postpone this... But I can get more skulls between then and now! So that's a plus!" 01:01 GA: "If I find any bones, I'll bring 'em over. Although, it's not every day I just... wander across skeletons, y'know?" 01:02 CC: "Yeah, it takes a special eye to do that. I mean, this basin place is full of 'em. But even so. Thank you, though! That's really nice of you!" 01:04 GA: "No problem! You've got quite the knack for arts and crafts." 01:04 GA: "And decoration, too. I haven't put anything up in my room yet, hahah." 01:04 GA: "I don't really like to spend any time in there beyond what I have to." 01:05 CC: "Maybe I could get a skull thing together that fits your aesthetic! Oh, why not?" Heftka don't ask. 01:06 GA: "Ahah, you know!" Rita smiles and waves her hand dismissively. "Just a bit homesick. And there's so much to SEE in the Palace! I don't have any time to sit around doing nothing!" 01:07 CC: "Oh yeah, I getcha! This place is really nice. And huge. Huuuge." 01:08 GA: "Although." Her face contorts into one of... anger. Anger and excitement. "Maybe we could decorate it together? I brought over basically everything I had hung up by my bunk, and it's all still in my suitcase. We could make my room MINE. Really show that room not to FUCK WITH US." 01:11 CC: "Uh, sure! I'm not that much of a good decorator but I can give you skulls and things! And scarves. There's never enough scarves anywhere." She's a little confused at this shift in mood, but isn't sure if it's something she should ask about. Maybe it's just the homesickness. Mmmm. 01:13 GA: "ALRIGHT!" With newfound energy, Rita leads Heftka back to her own room. "Welcome to Rita Central. Population: Me." Her room is big. It's got a big bed, big windows, a big closet, and everything is Cerulean and gold. Next to the bed are two suitcases, and that's about the only sign that anyone's living here. 01:14 GA: "I'm thinkin' we just... write shit ALL over the walls." 01:14 GA: She's getting a bit too into this. 01:15 CC: Alright, this is pretty weird. They haven't known each other for that long, but this seems unlike Rita. "Hey, are you okay?" Also, this is a fancy ass room. Which makes this demeanor even more confusing. 01:16 GA: "Oh, I'm fantastic. And great at processing my emotions." She unzips one suitcase and dumps her stuff all over the floor. Posters, stuffed animals, clothes, a video camera, makeup, markers, all of it to the ground. 01:19 CC: She's not particularly convinced. MMMmmmm she wants to help but she also doesn't want to pry into personal matters, and she's definitely acting weird... Just. Gonna keep an eye on things. "Oh whoa, you have a lot of stuff!" 01:20 GA: "Yup! I'm marking my territory. Your deceased meowbeast probably pissed on things to do that sort of thing!" Oop. There goes everything in the closet. Right on the ground. 01:22 GA: "Aaand here we go. Lovely. Really, this is the tone I want to set for my guests." Rita has written 'FUCK YOU' on the wall in pink marker. 01:23 CC: "Uh. Dude, are you really alright? Who'd even be coming in here besides servants?" 01:23 GA: "Anyone with a sense of art appreciation will be lured here by sheer power of feng shui." 01:24 GA: She surveys the mess she's created, and lies on the floor. "Hahah. 90% sure I'm having a panic attack," 01:26 CC: She sits down next to her, looking very concerned. What does she even say? Or do? "Um. Maybe we should go somewhere else." 01:28 GA: The waterworks have begun. "I-I'm sorry. This was a bad idea. I'm going to get you in trouble for being an accomplice to my tantrum." 01:31 CC: "No, no, it's okay! I can help you clean up, neither of us will get in trouble, you're gonna be okay." She hesitantly pats her on the shoulder. 01:35 GA: "I-I will. Not, b-be okay." Rita allows herself to be pat. "I-I'm really sorry. I just have a few emotions right now th-that I've never dealt with b-before, and did Not know w-were, u-um, things people could feel." She's full on sobbing now. "I-I-I'm sorry." 01:39 CC: "It's okay. It's okay. I'm sorry you're dealing with this. Do you want to maybe go back to my room? We can clean up in here later, this place seems to really be freaking you out." She is Very Concerned, and also really wondering why this is happening. Maybe she'll ask later, certainly not now. 01:41 GA: Rita nods, still crying. "O-okay, okay." She slowly stands up. "L-let's go." 01:44 CC: She walks her out to the hallway. "Maybe I could get someone to bring you tea or hot chocolate or something? That really helps with crying." 01:46 GA: "Th-thank you. Thank you. I'm sorry. This is p-probably too pale for you? M-my mom, who raised me, was a human..." 01:48 CC: "Um, a little bit. But I wanted you to be okay. Uh. I guess I'll call a servant.. It's always really awkward with them, haha, a lot of them are *higher* blood colors than I am. Although I guess it's awkward for you too." 01:52 GA: "Y-yeah." She sniffs, wiping her eyes. "Sorry, I just... I-I told myself I wasn't going to cry in front of anyone... just make new friends, and have a good time, and definitely not be a complete mess." 01:52 GA: "E-evidently, I need to work on my acting skills a bit more." 01:54 CC: "I think... crying is alright in front of friends? It's. I'm not anyone who's going to shame you for it. You were somewhere that upset you." She gets up and pulls the rope thingy. 01:57 GA: Rita stops her. "W-wait. I-I don't want to bother Hestia again... I'm feeling better anyway." She smiles a bit, wiping away more tears. "Your room was this way, right?" She starts to walk back towards Heftka's room. 02:01 CC: "Mhm!" She walks with her, watching her still with some concern. She's relieved that she seems okay, but, this was still something really worrying. She wishes she had more people here to talk to, maybe she could find out something. 02:04 GA: Rita opens Heftka's door and enters. "So, where did you live before you came here? N-not to pry or anything. I'm just curious." 02:05 CC: "Oh, uh, I lived with my mom." (mun does not have enough information to elaborate further.)She... doesn't really wanna talk about that, just because. Sad. Being homesick when there's no home to go back to is shitty. 02:08 GA: "Ah. Well, whatever. The past is behind us, right? Onward to the... meowbeast skull filled... future." She's picked up a bit of her pep once again, but not all of it. She's at about a 50% pep, maybe. Her pep is more genuine. 02:10 CC: "Hehe, yup! And lots of other kinds of skulls too. When I was out I saw some pretty weird things sticking out of the ground. Hey, so! You like movies. And, I like movies, but I don't watch a lot. Maybe we should have a movie night sometime!" The return of the pep is heartening. 02:12 GA: "Oh, I've got some CLASSICS. We'll, naturally, have to start with something good, like Scott Pilgrim. But we can't leave out the absolutely terrible movies, like Carrie or something. Man, would anyone wanna come?" 02:16 CC: "I dunno, I don't know anyone else here... I mean, besides the adults. I haven't seen any human movies!" She's excited, but then reminded of humans, which reminds her that humans killed her mom, and are killing lots of trolls, and dang. But the humans making movies certainly weren't doing that. 02:17 GA: "Oh, there's certainly a lot to catch up on. And... yeah, honestly, I haven't made that many new friends either. I do have *two* half sisters here, you and Elle, which is fantastic." 02:18 GA: "I have. Just. SO many siblings, adoptive and otherwise. It's a bit ridiculous." 02:19 CC: "Oh! What's Elle like? Maybe she could come. And haha, yeah. Siblings are a little bit weird for me, uh, trolls don't usually work like that. But it's cool! You're cool." 02:21 GA: "Why thank you! But, unfortunately, I have yet to meet Elle. Aimlessly wandering around a huge palace isn't the most efficient method of meeting people. A-and I haven't really gone to dinner, yet, so... not making any connections there." 02:21 GA: "Or breakfast, or lunch." 02:21 GA: "Slowly building my way up to the 'large social gathering' aspect of Palace life." 02:23 CC: "Oh, yeah, I understand. I haven't been really going to any meals either, fancy things reeeally aren't something I know how to deal with. I mean, you can see how I dress, haha!" Beanies, t shirts, and sneakers forever 02:24 GA: "Makeovers are a thing we have to do. We just *have* to. Don't get me wrong; LOVING the casual look. But I'm SURE we can doll you up all nice sometime, even just for the mirror!" 02:25 CC: "Oh, yeah, sure! I am pretty curious to know what I'd look like, hehe!" 02:25 GA: "I'm just wondering what you look like under that beanie! It's been TWO WEEKS. How have I not seen you without headwear??" 02:27 CC: "Oh, um. I just really like wearing it, it's soft. Also, I made a kind of impulsive decision, and my head gets cold..." She removes the ever-present hat, revealing hair just longer than shaved. It looks like it would be really interesting to touch. 02:28 GA: "Oh woooow! You ROCK the shaved look, lemme tell ya. Can I feel your hair? Is that weird to ask? That's totally weird to ask. I'm asking anyway." 02:29 CC: "Haha, yeah, but sure!" It feels kind of furry. A little bit more bristly than human hair, but that might just be because it's so short. 02:31 GA: "Ahh! So cool." She steps back, and plays with her own hair. "I've had the showpony you see before you for quite a while. I really enjoy the swirls. Although, I need to re-color it." Her black roots are beginning to show. 02:32 CC: "It's awesome! I didn't even know hair could do shapes like that, to be honest!" She puts her hat back on, admiring that cool hairdo. How does the hair do 02:33 GA: "Yeah, I feel like the best hair is hair that's physically impossible. Or naturally impossible, anyway. That other suitcase in my room was just full of hair products, honestly." 02:33 CC: "Defy the laws of the universe with your hair! If anyone could do it, it'd be you!" 02:35 GA: "If you grow your hair out, I could totally swirl it up for you! Couldn't wear a beanie over it, though, hahah." 02:35 GA: "I mean I guess you could, but it'd ruin it." 02:36 CC: "Yeeeah, I dunno, maybe. I kind of like this, to be honest! Even if it was an impulsive decision. And my head gets cold. But I really like this hat, haha!" 02:36 GA: "It IS a nice hat. Did you crochet it yourself?" 02:38 CC: "Yeah! I'm really proud of it, hey, maybe I could make you one sometime! Although... I guess not with your hair. I'll totally make you a scarf though." 02:39 GA: "Ohhhh shiiiiit! That'd be awesome! Either of those! We could be TWINSIES. I mean, not actual twins, of course, because half sibs, but TWINSIES." 02:40 GA: "And a beanie is fine. I'll just keep my hair down if I wear it. I'll be abandoning the vintage look for a more hipsterish one, but I can rock *anything*." 02:40 GA: "I was basically designed for the big screen, really." 02:41 CC: "Heck yeah!! Oh man, this'll be really fun. I know nothing about fashion, though, so you might have to lead the way on outfits, haha." 02:43 GA: "Oh, darling, fashion is my LIFE. That's a complete exaggeration, I'm only kind of okay at it. But listen. Fashion is my LIFE. We'll get you decked out in some HIGH QUALITY attire. Your SPM (selfies per minute) will SKYROCKET." 02:44 CC: "Hehehe! Yeah! Hey, maybe we can figure out a way to incorporate bones into an outfit. I can wear my passion!" 02:45 GA: "That's pretty hardcore. I bet you could make a crown out of bones, or something. Or maybe have. Like. A skeleton hand, attached to the sleeve of your shirt, so, like, DOUBLE hands." 02:46 GA: "Never put bones in an outfit before. But I'm sure it'll look simply PULCHRITUDINOUS." 02:46 CC: "Hahahaha, double hands sounds great. Yesss." 02:48 GA: "You probably need to wear all black, and have an electric guitar, to complete the look. Maybe some piercings. You'll be so punk rock." 02:49 CC: "Oh man, I don't know how to feel about piercings, but the rest sounds great. If I knew how to play guitar, anyway. Man, I know absolutely nothing about music." 02:49 GA: "Yeah, I dunno how to play an instrument either. But I can TOTALLY sing." 02:55 GA: "Heheh. Maybe I'll show you sometime, when I can think of a song other than Let It Go. But... I should really probably get back and clean up that mess before Hestia has to." 02:56 CC: "I'll get it for you! I don't want you to have to be back in there if you don't need to." 02:57 GA: "No, no! You're too kind. I *live* in there, after all. I had a good cry, talked to a friend, and now I have familiar stuff all over the floor. I can *totally* handle it." 02:58 CC: "Are you sure? There's a lot of stuff, I'm gonna at least help you with it." 03:00 GA: "Oh, alright. You can do the NICE THING and help me a bit. Earlier was like in, ah, Earthbound, when Ness gets all fuzzed up from being Homesick, and now I've called home and have a few battles before homesickness sets in again." 03:00 GA: "So I'm TOTALLY fine now, don't worry." 03:00 CC: "Earthbound? And okay, if you're sure..." 03:01 GA: "Oh, yeah, they probably called it 'Alterniabound' in the translation." 03:01 GA: "With... Nessss." 03:02 CC: "Nehsss. So *that's* why he had such a weird name. Heh. Well, should we go then?" 03:03 GA: "Mhm!" Rita exits once again. "Thiiiiiiis way, in case you forgot." 03:06 CC: "Uh-huh!" She follows. Category:Rita Category:Heftka